


help a friend out, pretty please?

by Seito



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Zack grinned at Luna. “Hi I hear you can fix people. Can you help my friend?”





	help a friend out, pretty please?

**Author's Note:**

> [for this prompt on the kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9076619#cmt9076619)

Luna wearily sat down on the edge of her bed, pulling out her hairpins and letting her hair fall down. Another day of healing, another day of Ravus being impossible, another day of being a prisoner in her own home. She solemnly stared at the white walls of her bedroom, her ever unchanging cell these last ten years.   
  
She blinked back her tears, refusing to cry anymore over the issue. Her mother was dead, her kingdom had been reduced to nothing and Ravus pulled away further every day.   
  
Pryna let out a bark and Luna turned around, just in time to see someone jump onto her balcony with a sword as tall him strapped to his back. He smiled at her, giving her a little wave before he moved to pull out a sign that said “Hi, I’m Zack. Not here to hurt you. Can we talk?” and tapped on the glass door, pointing to the latch.   
  
Luna stared at him. By all rights, she should let out a scream and alert the guards that there was a strange man standing on her balcony.   
  
But Pryna scrolled up to the glass door, tag wagging and paw at it. Luna was in the habit of trusting her Messengers and opened the door. She pushed it open, stepping out into the balcony. “Hello?”   
  
Zack grinned at her. “Hi I hear you can fix people. Can you help my friend?”   
  
Luna peered into the darkness. “Is he here?”   
  
Zack shook his head. “No, I left him in the forest nearby.”   
  
Luna frowned. If he was injured, that was irresponsible. Tenebrae was well lit and guarded from daemons but the forests were not. The only reason why…  
  
“You’re on the run,” Luna said.  
  
Zack shifted slightly, his open stance sliding into a defensive one. “Yeah, what of it?”   
  
Luna’s mind swirled. “From the Empire? Are you going to Lucis?”   
  
Zack simply tensed further.   
  
“Please,” Luna pleaded. She needed to know.   
  
“Yeah,” Zack said, giving her a wary look. “Wanted to put as much distance Gralea from as we can.”   
  
“Take me with you,” Luna blurted out.   
  
It was stupid, but she needed to get out of the manor. The last ten years had been utterly miserable and hah- Ravus complained about throwing herself into her duties as Oracle, never realizing that she had only done so because it got her out of the manor!   
  
She didn’t know Zack, but he had managed to sneak onto the manor grounds without alerting a single guard. A common goal would perhaps get her at least across the ocean and closer to Noctis.   
  
“I just need to get across the ocean,” she said. “Please. I’ll heal your friend regardless, but-”  
  
“You’re a prisoner too, aren’t you?” Zack asked, giving her a thoughtful look. “I thought the number of guards in this place, around your room in particular was pretty high for some reason.”   
  
Luna nodded, giving him a weak smile.   
  
“Okay deal,” Zack said, grinning. “Sure thing, princess. Let’s mosey on out of here.” 

**Author's Note:**

> And somewhere down the road, when Cloud is finally fully recovered, he'll go "Oh fuck, Zack tell me you didn't kidnap the Oracle."   
> Zack: "...Is it kidnapping if she comes willing?"
> 
> please leave a review on your way out


End file.
